User blog:Maki Kuronami/Lesson 26: UNDERGROUND CRIMES IN UNDERGROUND CITY
Alright. New episode. Fuck the new player, it took me an entire hour just to watch this episode. >_< We cut back to Vale where Ironwood looms over Vale like he's an overlord. Enter Glynda, who lampshades the fact that Ironwood can't sleep and decides to wear his normal attire while walking around. Glynda, you're getting meta. Stahp. Ironwood is clearly disappoint that Ozpin is being chill about the situation, to the point he's losing trust points for him. And to further drive the point home that Ironwood is a goody-two shoes, Glynda calls him a good man against protest. ... Y'know, I'm thinking that this is pretty much the RWBY crew literally telling the fans that Ironwood isn't evil. Said "protests" I assume is the speculation that Ironwood is a scumbag on Cinder's payroll at the very least. Also, further confirmation that Ozpin is older than Glynda and Ironwood. That's another decade on his belt. I think that to him, Ironwood is acting like an impatient brat who can't wait to wreck shit up. >_> We return to Mt. Glenn and cut to Ruby scoping out the place. Meanwhile, the metaphorical love triangle is still ironing out their reasons for being a Huntress. Weiss, typical of a heiress in fictionland, has to set right to what her parents (in this case, Papa Schnee) had screwed up. She has a clear goal, she just needs to know how to do it. Blake insists that she fights for what is right, in this case, equality between Human and Faunus. Not a bad goal, but it's far too vague. As a bonus, we get a clearer description of her semblance, which also symbolizes her tendency to escape from situations she can't handle. Yang, meanwhile, has no clear goal as a Huntress. Technically, she's still searching for Mama Xiao Long, and may be using the adventurer thing as a way to do that. But I think she's distancing her familial desire with her desire to go on an adventure, not wanting to fully impede her life by looking for Mama Xiao Long all day everyday. In the end, the trio got into a mutual understanding: Being a Huntsman is not being an awesome hero, it's being able to protect humanity from the shitstorm that is the Grimm. Oobleck is satisfied that WBY came to that conclusion. Timeskip few hours and Yang swaps with Ruby. Zwei is prissy and goes out. If this wasn't a kids show, he would've been mauled by that Beowolf outside earlier. Instead, he's taking a piss, which is fine. Then some WF goons show up. Ruby, being Ruby, proceeds to follow them to their hideout. Of course, she's slightly more competent about it than Blake and proceeds to attempt to call the rest of RWBY. Good try, Ruby, but signal's bad in that area. So she tries to walk back to their camp until the accumulated plot implodes on itself and bends reality to open up a hole beneath Ruby. Fortunately, Zwei is saved. Ruby slips up and enters the Otherworld version of Mt. Glenn though. Two WF mooks (may or may not be the same one from earlier) engages Ruby... And proceeds to knock her senseless. As Ruby is not very effective without her weapon. We get to see what the White Fang has been doing in Mt. Glenn. One noticeable thing is, another Paladin. And another is what appears to be a bomb. Andy's going places. And of course, there's Big Cheese Roman running the place. You just know that thousands of Torchrose fanfic is gonna pop up today. Zwei finally reaches WBY and informs them that Timmy fell down a well. Or in this case, Ruby fell down a hole. Oobleck knows what's up though. They reach the hole and Oobleck goes on a tangent on the history of Underground Glenn. It's very interesting and the like, but covers far too much detail than what this blog covers. So instead, let's watch in awe of Oobleck's weapon of choice. What do you think, everyone? Category:Blog posts